


Pursuing

by ImKnotQueen



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Gen Work, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character(s), Missing Scene, Rare Characters, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Sue-Bell, along with the other Outset Island occupants can only do so much for Aryll and Link's grandmother.





	Pursuing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'The Legend of Zelda' nor am I profiting from this.

Sue-Bell picks his clothing under the guise that she is helping. Her assistance keeps Sturgeon from coming toward him with his cane waving, practically rearranging the walls as he spouts off suggestions. Orca tolerates her fussing and his brother’s thinly veiled smugness.

“I hope she enjoys the company,” Sue-Bell murmurs as she raises another fabric square to his cheek. “I've been concerned ever since the kidnapping and his departure. Sitting with her only does so much.”

Orca and Sturgeon exchange a look as she searches for another fabric. Surely, no creature would mistake her for the intended victim. No matter what reassurances is offered, she remains inside, peering through the window and jumping at every noise. Sometimes, she manages to catch a passing neighbor's attention and fishes for whatever update she can. 

“I don't believe a word that man says.” Orca clenches his jaw. “You can't trust a man who sends a boy to do errands for him. Pigs as pets…”

“Gossip never helps us in our pursuit for knowledge.” Sturgeon gives his brother an appreciative nod despite the tone. “I won't believe anything for sure unless I can see Link and confirm. You would be wise to do the same.” 

Her homemade gifts are momentarily forgotten. No matter how much she wishes, no matter how upsetting the thought, she cannot cry. Tears offer no benefits, especially when she should be grateful. 

“I'll deliver her groceries today. Don't fight one another while I'm gone, okay?” 

Her voice is still wobbly.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every single reader, commenter, and bookmarker. Thank you so much.


End file.
